1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for optimizing the transfer of agents in a call center between inbound and outbound functions to meet changes in inbound call load, and more particularly to a method for determining a forward interval at the end of which inbound agent requirements will be predicted and a method for timing the start of transfers to meet these requirements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many call centers have both inbound and outbound operations. The inbound operation is reactive to the calls coming in. If more than anticipated calls come in, then additional agents are needed. If less than anticipated calls come then some agents would be idle. In contrast, the outbound operation is proactive as the pacing algorithm can launch enough calls to keep all agents busy. The desire to enhance the productivity of a call center in spite of the peaks and valleys in incoming call volume has led to blending algorithms in which a subset of agents (blend agents), who can handle either inbound or outbound calls, are transferred back and forth between inbound and outbound. U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,093, assigned to the assignee of this application, and incorporated therein by reference, describes a system in which blend agents are transferred between inbound and outbound functions.
The blending algorithm described in the co-pending application Ser. No. 09/143,536 estimates the incoming call volume at a fixed future time and requests an appropriate number of dual agents to be transferred.
While generally satisfactory, these and other prior art systems, in executing the transfer requests called for by a blending algorithm, have two possible errors. One error is that the number of dual agents actually transferred may be less than what was requested. This is true if the look-ahead time is not large enough. The second error occurs in the time of actual transfer. Transfer occurs only when a dual agent becomes available after completing his or her current task. Thus, some agents may be transferred earlier and some later than the optimum time of transfer.